Patrick McReary
|gender = M |status = |dob = 1979 |pob = Dukes, Liberty City |home = McReary Residence, Meadows Park, Liberty City (Formerly) Alta Place, Hawick, Los Santos, San Andreas |nationality = Irish |family = Maureen McReary (Mother) Mr. McReary (Father) Kate McReary (Sister) Derrick McReary (Brother) Francis McReary (Brother) Gerald McReary (Brother) |affiliations = McReary crime family Pegorino Family (Associtate/Formerly) Niko Bellic (Formerly) Elizabeta Torres (Formerly) Gordon Sargent (Formerly) Michael Keane (Formerly) Unnamed accomplice Lester Crest (Optional) Michael De Santa (Optional) Franklin Clinton (Optional) Trevor Philips (Optional) ''GTA Online'' Protagonist (Optional) |vehicles = Irish Oracle Presidente White Schafter Red Comet Green Vincent |businesses = Robbery Drug Dealing |voice = Ryan Johnston |height = }} Patrick McReary (Irlandese: Pádraig Mac Ruairí), detto Packie, (Liberty City, 1979) è un personaggio principale di GTA IV e un personaggio minore di The Lost and Damned, The Ballad of Gay Tony e GTA V. Packie è un 29enne secondo in comando della Mafia irlandese e il più giovane dei fratelli McReary. Biografia Infanzia Packie è il figlio di Maureen McReary e del signor McReary, storico leader della Mafia irlandese. Ha tre fratelli maggiori, Derrick, Francis e Gerry, e una sorella minore, Kate. Nato e cresciuto a Dukes, non è mai uscito da Liberty City, se non per Alderney. Il padre di Packie era un uomo violento, pervertito e alcolizzato che è considerato dallo stesso Packie la causa del declino della Mafia irlandese. A proposito di suo padre ha affermato "Ho sempre pensato di amarlo, ma poi ho capito di odiarlo". Ha inoltre confidato a Niko che sia lui che Gerry subivano molestie da parte del padre. E' anche l'unico McReary che ascolta musica rap e hip-hop. Ha iniziato a fare uso di droga da 14 anni e ha tuttora una forte dipendenza da droga e alcool (anche se non al livello di quella di Derrick). Ha iniziato la sua vita criminale da giovanissimo ispirandosi a Gerry come suo modello, venendo arrestato a 18 anni per furto d'auto. Nel 2000, quando Packie aveva 21 anni, suo padre morì; non si sa se si è suicidato o se è stato ucciso da Gerry. GTA IVuAl momento di GTA IV Packie è il secondo in comando della Mafia irlandese dopo Gerry. Lavora soprattutto con gli amici Gordon Sargent e Michael Kane e come mercenario per la Famiglia Pegorino. Packie e Niko vengono presentati dalla spacciatrice Elizabeta Torres. Essendo rimasto impressionato dall'abilità di Niko, che lo aveva salvato durante un affare fallito, Packie lo introduce alla sua famiglia. Inizialmente i due compiono dei furti nei confronti di altre famiglie criminali (prima le Triadi e poi la Famiglia Ancelotti), per poi organizzare il colpo più importante: una rapina alla filiale della Bank of Liberty di Algonquin (durante il quale, nonostante il successo, morirà tragicamente Michael Kane, uno dei migliori amici di Packie). Nel frattempo Niko e Packie diventano inoltre ottimi amici. Dopo la rapina Niko e Packie continuano a lavorare insieme, in particolare al rapimento di Gracie Ancelotti. Nel frattempo Niko, all'insaputa di Packie, uccide uno dei suoi fratelli. Al funerale, tuttavia, Niko aiuta Packie a difendere la sua famiglia da un attacco della Mafia albanese. Packie convince inoltre Niko a uscire con sua sorella minore Kate. GTA V Durante i crediti di The Ballad of Gay Tony viene rivelato che Packie ha lasciato Liberty City verso una destinazione sconosciuta, che poi si rivelerà essere Los Santos. Lo si incontra inizialmente durante un incontro casuale, impegnato in un maldestro tentativo di furto ad una tabaccheria con un complice sconosciuto. Dopo averlo aiutato a fuggire, si offrirà di lavorare nelle rapine. Packie ha statistiche abbastanza alte, ma richiede anche un compenso abbastanza alto per lavorare Personalità Packie cerca di mostrarsi forte e senza sentimenti. Tuttavia quando è ubriaco o quando si confida con Niko dimostra di reprimere le emozioni più dolorose. Spesso si dimostra scontento della sua vita e pensa al suicidio. Non pensa seriamente al suicidio, anche se è attratto dall'idea di morire giovane di overdose. Rispetto a Niko, Packie è ugualmente capace di violenze e attività criminali, anche se dimostra meno rimorso. Egli mantiene tuttavia alcuni standard morali; se per esempio il giocatore uccide troppi ostaggi durante la missione Three Leaf Cover, Packie scapperà affermando di non volere questi soldi insanguinati. Aspetto Packie è un pò più basso e snello di Niko. Ha una grossa cicatrice sotto l'occhio sinistro, che si è probabilmente provocato durante una sbronza. Il suo naso è abbastanza grande e un pò storto, probabilmente perchè se lo è rotto. Indossa una maglia bianca a maniche lunghe, una polo verde, un paio di blue jeans e un paio di scarpe da ginnastica simili a quelle in vendita presso il Negozio russo. Ha gli occhi verdi con una tinta grigiastra ed i capelli tagliati a spazzola. La sue pelle ha diverse macchie rosse e diversi graffi, probabilmente causati dal consumo di cocaina. Amicizia Qualche tempo dopo la missione Three Leaf Cover Packie chiamerà Niko e gli chiederà di fare un'attività amico. E' il quarto di cinque amici sbloccabili ed è sveglio dalle 4 di pomeriggio alle 6 di mattina. Si possono praticare con Packie sei diverse attività: bowling, freccette, bere, biliardo, spettacolo e strip club. Quando si è almeno a 75% di simpatia di Packie, lui rendeà disponibile la sua abilità speciale, che consite nel preparare una bomba, che può essere usata per abbattere bersagli difficili. Se il giocatore ha bisogno di una bomba, deve selezionare Packie in rubrica e scegliere l'opzione "bomba". Lui lascerà quindi una bomba in un vicolo nelle vicinanze. Il giocatore, presa la bomba, deve premere "L1" (su PS3), "LB" (su Xbox 360) o "E" (su PC) per piazzarla sotto un veicolo. Deve infine chiamare Packie e selezionare l'opzione fai esplodere. Ama che Niko guidi veloce. Fa affermazioni come "Se devi andare da qualche parte allora devi andare veloce" o "Così si fa, Niko". Auto Packie possiede diverse auto. La sua auto principale è una Oracle nera con le modifiche della Mafia irlandese, a bordo della quale appare durante la missione Luck of the Irish e che in seguito appare parcheggiata davanti a casa sua durante la missione Harboring a Grudge. Packie possiede anche una Schafter bianca, che appare durante la missione Waste Not Want Knots parcheggiata nel vialetto della casa di Packie. Durante il rapimento di Gracie Ancelotti Packie e Niko si spostano con una Vincent verde, che probabilmente, nonostante sia di proprietà di Packie, non è tra le sue macchine personali. In The Ballad of Gay Tony, durante la missione Ladies' Night, Packie appare inoltre a bordo di una Comet rossa, che probabilmente ha comprato con i soldi della rapina in banca nella missione Three Leaf Cover. Apparizioni GTA IV *First Date (cameo) *Luck of the Irish *Have a Heart (chiamata telefonica post-missione) *Harboring a Grudge *Waste Not Want Knot *Three Leaf Clover *Tunnel of Death *Undertaker *I'll Take Her (voce) *Ransom (voce) *She's a Keeper *Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend *Out of Commission (chiamata telefonica post-missione, Vendetta) *Attività amico The Lost and Damned *Crediti The Ballad of Gay Tony *I Luv LC *Ladies' Night *Ladies Half Price *Crediti Archivio dell'LCPD ]] Cognome: McReary Nome: Patrick "Packie" Età: 34 Luogo di nascita: Dukes, Liberty City Affiliazioni: Legami con i criminali irlandesi-americani di North Holland e con la Famiglia criminale dei Pegorino di Alderney. Crimini: 1997 - Furto d'auto 1998 - Furto 2000 - Sequestro si portavalori 2005 - Possesso di sostanze stupefacenti: cocaina Note: *Fratello più giovane e dipendente di Gerald McReary. *Sospettato di una serie di rapine e sequestri di portavalori. *Arrestato con addosso diversi grammi di cocaina in presenza di una nota prostituta. *Si ritiene sia un braccio attivo della famiglia Pegorino di Alderney. Omicidi commessi *Eugene Reaper - ucciso da Packie e Derrick per aver ucciso Michael Kane. Curiosità *Assomiglia molto a Brian Meech. *Packie è uno dei due fratelli McReary che appaiono in più di un gioco (l'altro è Derrick). *Ha un tatuaggio su un braccio con scritto il suo stesso nome. *Come molti altri personaggi, quando sale su una moto, indossa un casco unico, in particolare il suo è verde scuro. *Durante una sbronza con Niko, Packie si mette a cantare la canzone Danny Boy. *In The Ballad of Gay Tony Packie e Niko possono essere uccisi durante la missione Ladies Half Price. I due hanno un livello di salute enorme, ma la loro uccisione non influisce sulla storia, anche se non è ovviamente convenzionale, tanto che i due continueranno comunque ad apparire in seguito. *La stazione radio preferita di Packie è Liberty Rock Radio 97.8, tanto che se il giocatore la fa accende mentre è in macchina con lui, Packie risponderà positivamente, affermando che vuole che si suoni quella al suo funerale. Gli piace anche The Beat 102.7. *Non gli piace giocare a freccette, affermando che è, nonostante sia una tipica attività irlandese e Packie sia fiero delle sue origini irlandesi. Tuttavia egli afferma di non apprezzare questo gioco solo se viene battuto dal giocatore. *"Packie" è un termine razzista che indica "Pakistani" ed è usato soprattutto nel Regno Unito, dove ha sede la Rockstar North, e in Irlanda, da dove proviene Packie. *Qualche volta, quando esce con Niko, si farà trovare vicino al Penitenziario statale di Alderney; questo suggerisce che sia andato a far visita a Gerry. *Packie è molto protettivo nei confronti di sua sorella Kate, molto più di quanto lo sia Niko nei confronti di Roman. A testimonianza di questo egli avvertirà Niko di non diventare troppo intimo con lei. *Packie odia perdere con Niko durante le uscite, come si vede nei dialogi. *Spesso chiama Niko "boyo", termine solitamente usato per riferirsi a una persona più giovane, nonostante Niko sia più vecchio di lui di un anno. *Il database dell'LCPD sulle auto lo classifica come ricercato per rapina a mano armata. Questo è probabilmente riferito agli eventi di Three Leaf Cover. *Tra i fratelli McReary Packie è quello con gli occhi meno verdi. I suoi occhi sono verde scuro con una tinta grigiastra, quelli di Gerry sono tipicamente verde smeraldo, quelli di Derrick sono simili ai suoi ma più chiari e quelli di Kate sono verde calce. Galleria fotografica Packie.png|Packie nel gioco Screenshotpackie.jpg|Screenshot che ritrae Packie durante un inseguimento Packiecrediti.png|Packie lascia Liberty City PackieGTAV.jpg|Packie in GTA V de:Patrick McReary en:Patrick McReary es:Patrick McReary hu:Patrick McReary nl:Patrick McReary pl:Patrick McReary pt:Patrick McReary ru:Патрик Макрири Categoria:Personaggi in GTA IV Categoria:Personaggi in GTA V